


The toaster went off and my heart isn't racing just because of that

by Ruar



Series: there are monsters here (and they stay here by my side) [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Sharing, lots of smooches, startling toasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruar/pseuds/Ruar
Summary: Neil turns around and prepares to crack another egg into the pan for Andrew when Aaron finally breaks the silence.“Can I?”“What?”“Blow you.”---OR in which the toaster isn't the only thing making neil's heart race





	The toaster went off and my heart isn't racing just because of that

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet anon requested a NSFW twindreil ahaha

It’s late morning when Neil finally comes back from his run, sweaty and tired and body settled in a way that only running has been able to do for him. The house is still quiet so he figures the twins are still asleep. He clicks on the coffee pot, pops a few slices of bread into the toaster, and then slips in for a quick shower, planning to get breakfast going by the time they come down. He’s in the middle of frying eggs when he hears the ever familiar “I hate you” coming from the direction of the stairwell. Neil huffs, not even bothering to turn around to give his reply.

“Yeah yeah, but that doesn’t mean you wouldn’t blow me.” 

The long silence he gets in return is what makes Neil finally tear his eyes from his sizzling eggs to turn around. He startles when the wrong pair of hazel eyes stare back at him.

“Oh,” Neil lets out a breath. He should have turned around before he answered, but the words were a conditioned response by this point. Wrong twin, he mentally berates himself. He opens his mouth to try again, but his mind is taking too long to backtrack. 

“Hey” is what he manages to get out, silently willing for Aaron to forget this conversation ever happened. It’s not like they haven’t acknowledged this…. _whatever_ that the three of them share. It’s been discussed at length and quite thoroughly, much to everyone’s discomfort. It’s just that not much has happened between Neil and Aaron beyond just kissing and only ever when Andrew was also present. 

Neil awkwardly shuffles back to tend to his eggs, hearing Aaron’s quiet steps as he pads closer to grab himself a cup of coffee and settle in his seat. Neil sets a decently fried egg onto a plate, sliding it over to Aaron. Aaron mutters a thanks, but continues to sip his coffee in silence, probably waiting for the toast to finish before he starts eating. Neil turns around and prepares to crack another egg into the pan for Andrew when Aaron finally breaks the silence.

“Can I?”

“What?” 

“Blow you.”

Neil nearly drops his eggs. He turns off the fire before he burns himself and the eggs in his stumbling and spins around to fully face Aaron.

“What?” Neil asks again, this time for confirmation and not that he couldn’t follow the conversation. 

Aaron’s face is flushed red and his eyes are pinned on the plate of eggs in front of him, not used to having to narrate and negotiate his every move. Neil continues to search his face in the tense silence, not forcing him to say anything else until he’s decided that that’s what he actually wants.

The toaster chooses that exact moment to pop up the toast, startling Neil for the third time that morning.

Finally Aaron seems to come to a decision, moving out from his seat to slowly crowd Neil up against the counter, leaving him time to push him away if he wants. Aaron presses his lips softly against his. This time he says, still frustrated with himself, but without hesitation. “I want to blow you, ok? Yes or no?”

Neil thinks about the first time Andrew blew him, his mouth hot on his skin, sturdy hands holding him up as he took him apart. He thinks about the soft kisses he trailed down his body, not unlike the soft kisses that Aaron is giving him now. He knows that he trusts the twins more than anyone in his life, would kill for them as they would for him. He wonders if Aaron’s mouth on him would make him feel any different.

“Yes” Neil whispers and kisses Aaron back just as softly. 

It’s always amazing how much Aaron can make him feel as he presses kisses into his neck and as his hands roam across his body, always over the shirt as they had discussed. He gives Neil another quick peck before he’s kneeling, one hand wrapped into the waistband of his sweats and the other palming him. He looks up at Neil for a nod before he pulls down his sweats and boxers. The kiss he presses against his bare hip makes him shiver, unable to hold in the smile at how Andrew had done such a similar thing.

“Shut up Neil. I’m new to this.” Aaron glares up at Neil, mistaking his movement for laughter. 

“I’m not laughing at you, I swear.” Then he adds softly. “This is new for me too.” 

Aaron seems to deem that acceptable because he grips his hips and leans forward to take Neil in his mouth, licking at the head before slowly moving down. Neil’s fingers dig into the counter to keep his knees from buckling, heart racing at how hot Aaron’s mouth feels on him as he starts to bob back and forth. Aaron’s movements are a little unsure at first, stop and go as he figures out what to do, but he finds a rhythm pretty quickly and Neil encourages him with little moans. Neil moves one hand to thread into Aaron’s bed mussed hair, letting the soft blond tufts slip between his fingers. He makes the mistake of looking down, once again marveling at how similar Aaron is to his brother, taking him apart so easily with his mouth. Aaron moans at the feeling of him stroking through his hair, and Neil wills himself to keep his hips from bucking at how good the vibrations feel on him. 

It’s in the midst of all this that Neil finally notices Andrew wrapped up in blankets staring at them from the kitchen entrance. He doesn’t make any noise to alert them to stop but simply takes post, leaning against the wall to watch them. If there are any objections to whatever’s happening, Andrew doesn’t seem to have any and that makes Neil’s heart race even faster. Neil keeps eye contact with Andrew as Aaron continues bobbing his head between his legs, challenging him to do something, anything. Aaron laps at his slit in just the right way, and Neil can’t help throwing his head back and groaning out “Aaron”. He grins internally when that makes Andrew take a break from being a statue, discarding his blanket on the couch and stalking toward them.

“With my own twin brother? How scandalous.” Andrew announces his presence in his usual deadpan voice, but Neil can see the amused glint in his eyes.

Aaron startles at this, not knowing that Andrew was behind them the whole time. He pulls off Neil to turn to Andrew, unsure of what to say, but Andrew spares him the trouble. As he makes his way to Neil, he lightly pushes the back of Aaron’s head so that his cheek ends up smushing against Neil’s hard dick. 

Aaron pulls back, offended and cheek now smeared with Neil’s precum.

“Asshole,” he mutters. 

Andrew simply pulls Neil in for a kiss and Neil kisses back, delighted that Andrew decided he wanted to join them. As Andrew bites at his bottom lip and slips his hand up his shirt, Aaron licks at his head before he takes him back into his mouth again. Neil groans at the double assault, unsure of how to contain all these good feelings. Slipping one hand back into Aaron’s hair and the other into Andrew’s, Neil gently pulls them both closer. Both Minyards take him apart and put him back together in ways that only they are capable of, and Neil never wants to let them go.

Neil knows he’s going to come soon and Andrew knows it too, pinching at his nipple with one hand and reaching down with his other hand. It’s just as Aaron is pulling back that Andrew steals Neil’s dick, pulling it out right out from his mouth. Neil yelps in surprise at the sudden presence of Andrew’s practiced hand, roughly jerking him off with quick strokes.

Before Aaron can say anything, Andrew rubs his thumb across the slit and Neil can’t hold it anymore. He whines into Andrew’s mouth as he comes, splattering thick streaks across Aaron’s face whose mouth is still open in protest. Andrew kisses away his moans, pumping him through his orgasm until he starts squirming from oversensitivity. Andrew supports Neil with one arm wrapped around his waist as his legs give way, and he lets him slowly sink to the floor with Aaron. Andrew leaves them to go to the bathroom, which is what Neil had expected. But what he didn’t expect was for Andrew to peck a kiss on Aaron’s forehead before he left. It’s not what Aaron had expected either, seeing how he hasn’t moved since Neil joined him on the floor. Aaron finally snaps out of it and begins to wipe his face off with his sleeve. 

“Rude fucker!” he shouts so that Andrew can hear him through the bathroom door.

Neil take in the sight in front of him, his cum splattered all over Aaron’s face and some of it in his hair. He huffs a laugh. 

“Here, let me help,” leaning forward to lick it off of him. Aaron pushes him away fairly quickly after the first lick across his cheek. 

“Gross! That’s your own…” He just shakes his head. “I’m just going to shower. Well,” he looks in the direction of the bathroom, then back at Neil, “after he’s done.”

They settle into a comfortable silence. Neil feels all floaty, a little breathless after what just happened. He had enjoyed it, the both of them, but more importantly he knows now that he really enjoys Aaron’s company alone as well.

“Hey,” he finally says when he has his thoughts together. “Thanks, it felt really good.”

“Whatever,” Aaron dismisses him with a wave of his hand as he leans back against the cupboards.

“I mean it,” Neil tries again, leaning over this time to kiss him. “I enjoyed _you._ ” 

“Ok ok! I get it.” Aaron run his hand through his own hair only to stop and grimace when he feels that it’s wet and sticky. “Just shut up.”

Neil smirks. “Make me.”

Aaron rolls his eyes, obviously done with this conversation.

“Do you want help with that then?” Neil points at his obvious boner.

Aaron shrugs. “Yeah, if you want.”

“Yes or no, Aaron.”

“Yeah. Yes. Just come here.”

Neil grins and ducks to kiss Aaron’s neck. He takes care of him quickly, short rough strokes like he knows Andrew likes. Neil presses soft kisses into his neck, reveling in the bodily shivers he gives as he comes. 

When Andrew finally comes back and they all get cleaned up, they settle down to start their long forgotten breakfast. Neil takes in the both of them as he starts up the fire again. 

A matching pair of hazel eyes staring back at him. Grounding him. Seeing him. 

Soft blonde hair, sticking up in every direction. Even after a shower. 

Hickies lovingly peppered on their necks. 

Neil mentally takes note of that last particular similarity between the twins. He turns away to hide his smile where he knows they both won’t see.

**Author's Note:**

> alt. summary: in which aaron's first meal of the day still has protein in it


End file.
